harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18 * Chapter 19
Chapter 18: Betrayal After 3 hours of roaming around,Ventus and Keegan stopped by a lake.Keegan looked around as if Acromantula's were still going to attack.Ventus took a drink of the fresh water,and refilled their water botters with the water. "Lets keep moving.We need to find Ollivander soon."Ventus said. "Wait...Maybe we should set up camp here.It's a nice little pond...and it's away from spiders...Gross..."Keegan said with a scarce tone.Ventus looked down at the ground and laughed.He looked back at Keegan who was still worried about spiders. "There are going to be spiders either way.We have a better chance of finding spiders here than we would if we kept going."Ventus said.Keegan looked down at the ground and spotted a spider.He froze up. "Keegan,it's not poisonous."Ventus reminded him.Keegan slowly started creeping away from the spider.He looked around at the ground and spotted another spider.He started moving the other way.Ventus grabbed Keegan's arm and dragged him towards him,giving relief to Keegan.Ventus patted his back and Keegan sighed. "If there is better chance of not finding spiders,then i suppose we'll go."Keegan said.Ventus then heard a bush move.He quickly drew his wand.He aimed it at the lake site. "Homenum Revelio."Ventus casted.The spell created a purple arrow,pointing downward,and circled the area.It moved around the pond,around the trees,everything.It stopped at a bush and started glowing. "There he is."Ventus said.Keegan pulled out his wand and aimed it at the bush. "Stupefy."Keegan casted.The spell hit the ground just above it.A kid,about their age,jumped out of the bush with his wand.Keegan instantly stood up and aimed his wand.The kid flicked his wand,shooting a spell at Ventus.Ventus blocked the spell and shot one back.He blocked and Keegan shot another spell that hit him in the head,knocking him out.Ventus and Keegan walked over to the knocked out person.Ventus kicked his wand out of his hand and rolled the kid over.Ventus stared at him as if he know who he was. "Ventus?" "That's Vincent.He is a Gryfinndor."Ventus said. "This is Vincent?I thought he was at Hogwarts."Keegan said,looking at Vincent.Keegan and Ventus stared at him.Ventus thought to himself,looked at Vincent and then at Keegan. "Tie him up.I'm not exactly looking forward to him waking up at this point."Ventus said.Keegan dragged his body to a tree and aimed his wand. "Incarcerous."Keegan casted,conjuring ropes that tied him up.Ventus picked up Vincent's wand and aimed it at Vincent. "Aquamenti."He casted,splashing water on Vincent.Vincent woke up,shook his head,and tried to break free from the ropes.He then looked at Keegan and Ventus,confused. "Don't try to break free.It's not going to happen."Keegan said.Vincent tried to reach into his pocket where his wand would be. "And your wand...Right here."Ventus said,showing Vincent his wand.Vincent looked back and forth between Ventus and Keegan. "Why am i here?Why ami tied up?Why do YOU have MY wand?"Vincent asked.Ventus and Keegan looked at each other and back at Vincnet. "You tried attacking us.It was a short duel but still an attack."Keegan said.Vincent looked even more confused. "Do you even know where we are?"Ventus asked.Vincent shook his head in response.Ventus aimed Vincent's wand at him. "Legilimens."Ventus casted.The spell let Ventus look into Vincent's last memory. "Harry.You wanted to see me."Vincent said.Ventus looked confused.He wondered why he was with Harry. "Yes.You know Ventus Hollow,right?"Harry asked. "I know him but we aren't exactly friends or anything." "He has my wand and i want you to get it back from him."Harry said. "Why?I cant beat him in a duel.He beat me twice in the dueling club.What am i supposed to do?Ask him for it nicely?"Vincent said with a sarcastic tone.He looked down and saw Harry's wand out and aimed at him. "Imperio."Harry casted.The spell successfully hitm Vincent.Ventus was then pushed out of Vincent's mind.He looked and saw Keegan and Vincent staring at him. "Harry.Harry was controling your mind to get his wand from me."Ventus said.Keegan looked around and ran behind a bush. "Keegan...What are you doing?"Ventus asked. "Umm...Going to the bathroom."Keegan said,suspicously.Ventus shook his head and looked back at Vincent.He aimed Vincent's wand at him. "Relashio."Ventus casted.The ropes around Vincent were released.Vincent stood up and brushed dirt off his shoulder.Ventus gave his wand back to him. "Sorry for tieing you up.We had to be sure that you weren't going to attack us."Ventus said. "It's fine."Vincent said. "Keegan...Keegan...Where are you?"Ventus said.Suddenly,New Death Eaters apparated all around Ventus and Vincent.Vincent and Ventus looked at each other and took off running.The New Death Eaters and Keegan followed them.Ventus and Vincent ran as fast as they could.They looked behind them and saw the New Death Eaters and Keegan close behind.The pulled out their wands and casted multiple spells to try to knock them away.They then split up to try to evade the New Death Eaters.Keegan and 7 New Death eaters pursued Ventus while 8 New Death Eaters pursued Vincent. "Ventus!!Get back here!!"Keegan yelled. "Not a chance!!"Ventus yelled.He catsed more spells behind him but none were able to stop them. "Incarcerous!!"Keegan casted.The spells almost hit Ventus.Keegan and the New Death Eaters casted multiple spells at Ventus but none were able to hit him. "Reducto!!"Ventus casted.The spell was able to knock out 5 New Death Eaters.Vincent kept running.He casted multiple spells at the New Death Eaters.Only three were able to hit them.Vincent was then stopped.He looked around and saw New Death Eaters everywhere.He turned around and saw Ventus.Keegan then snuck up and caught Ventus.A New Death Eater grabbed Vincent and restrained them. "You two really need to behave." "And you really need a new face,Renen."Ventus responded,trying to break free of the New Death Eaters.Keegan walked to Ventus and grabbed Harry's wand.He then took Vincents wand.Renen looked at both Vincent and Ventus and thought about what to do. "Back to the base.We'll let Carissa deal with them."Renen said.With Ventus and Vincent in hand,the New Death Eaters and Keegan apparated. Chapter 19:Escape The New Death Eaters apparated to Keegan's House.Ventus looked confused.He remembered the house getting destroyed.He then thought about Lorcan,Lysander,and Luna.Keegan then slapped him in the back of his head. "I know your planning something and i'm just gonna let you know,it ain't gonna work."Keegan said.Ventus glared at Keegan with a killing intent.Vincent still struggled to break free.He stopped and looked down at Keegan's hand.He noticed his wand in his hand.He tried to sneakly reach for.The New Death Eater grabbed his hand so he couldn't.When they entered the house,Ventus noticed Albert's body on the floor. "Albert...Albert!!!"Ventus yelled for Albert. "He's dead,Ventus.He was quite hard to kill."Renen said,mocking Albert. "You snake."Ventus responded.The New Death Eaters took Ventus and Vincent into Keegan's basement.They threw them into a man-made cellar and locked it.Ventus tried to break open the door but was unable. "I hope you two enjoy you last breaths.Once Carissa is here,you'll be dead."Renen said.Ventus stared angrily at him and Keegan.The New Death Eaters walked away upstairs. "Damn it!Now we're stuck here."Vincent said. "We need to get out of here before Carissa gets here."Ventus said.He grabbed Vincent's arm and tried to apparate.When he tried,he was rebounded back into the cellar. "What the?"Vincent questioned. "It...It has...an...Anti D-disapparation J-jinx on it..."Vincent heard someone say,weakly.Ventus recognized the voice instantly.He slowly turned around to find a bloody Lorcan chained up to the wall.He ran over to assist him. "Lorcan...Lorcan..."Ventus said.Lorcan started to doze off. "Lorcan!"He yelled.He turned towards Vincent who was still trying to break the door open. "We need to get out of here.If we don't,he'll die."Ventus stood up and looked around.He saw something glitter in the corner of his eye.He turned and found a blood-covered knife.He picked it up and walked to the door.He reached his arm between the bars and tried to pick the lock.He tried and tried but was unsuccessful. "Damn it!"He shouted.He tear started to run down his cheek.He then jammed the knife in between the wall and the lock.He heard the lock break and the door flung open.Vincent caught it in time before the gate could hit the wall.Ventus put the knife in his pocket and grabbed Lorcan. "Lets go."Vincent said.Vincent helped Ventus carry Lorcan.The went down a hallway and started walking uo the stairs. "Hey."Vincent whispered.He walked up a few stairs and found his wand laying on the ground.He went back and helped Ventus again.When they reached the top of the stairs,they heard people talking. "How could you do this to them?To Ventus?!"Keegan's Mom yelled. "Julie?"Ventus questioned. "Because these people could help us.They help us with everything."Keegan said. "But was it worth your best friend?!Carissa is gonna kill him!"Julie argued. "As she should.If she wants him that bad,she could have him.Actually...I want to kill him."Keegan said. "I can't believe this...Your just like your father--"Keegan then slapped her.She fell then fell to the ground. "Put her in the dungeon."Keegan said.He then looked over to the stairs and saw Ventus and Vincent. "It's them!Kill them!"Keegan shouted.Keegan and the other New Death Eaters all started attacking them.Ventus looked at a table and saw Harry's wand and another wand laying on the table.He grabbed Harry's wand and put it in his backpack and grabbed the other wand.When he did,a feint glow emitted from the wand.The wand seemed warm and felt like it fit perfectly in hand.The glow then disappeared.Ventus shook his head and started to block the incoming spells.He,vincent,And Lorcan made their way to the door. "We need to apparate away now!"Vincent shouted.Ventus looked around and saw a gold cup layin on the ground.He grabbed the cup and aimed his wand at it. "Portus!"He casted.The cup glew blue and then stopped. "Vincent,Lets go!"Ventus yelled.Vincent put his hand on the cup.Ventus did also.They then disapparated away.They were then apparated to a beach with a small house on it.Ventus laid on his back looking up.He looked over and saw two people running towards him.He then blacked out. ﻿ ﻿